


Corazón delator

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Expresso de Hogwarts, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy Lupin va de camino a Hogwarts y no para de preguntarse a qué casa pertenecerá. Durante el viaje, conocerá a una chica bastante peculiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corazón delator

El tren se puso en marcha. Desde la ventana del Expresso, vio cómo Andrómeda, su abuela, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Harry la abrazaba para consolarla y se despedía con una mano hasta las vacaciones.

Teddy cerró los ojos y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento. El vagón estaba vacío, así que le vendría bien estar solo para poder echarse una cabezada; había pasado mala noche por culpa de los nervios y estaba hecho polvo.

Por su mente pululaban preguntas diversas; la más común era en qué casa terminaría. Muchos acababan en las casas de sus progenitores, pero por las venas de Teddy corría sangre de tres casas diferentes. Soltó una leve carcajada al imaginarse en la única de la que no descendía.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó al escuchar cómo la puerta corredera se deslizaba. Por ella se asomó una chica morena de enormes ojos verdes.

—¿Está ocupado?—preguntó la chica, jadeante. Teddy negó con la cabeza—Gracias. Llevo como cuatro vagones y no hay manera de encontrar sitio.

Sin decir más nada, Teddy se levantó y ayudó a la chica con su equipaje. Al terminar, la chica se sentó frente a él con una dulce sonrisa.

—Por cierto, soy Jazmine Jerkins—dijo estrechándole la mano y Teddy se la aceptó.

—Teddy Lupin.

Jazmine se pasó todo el trayecto hacia el castillo parloteando sobre sus cosas. Teddy había descubierto que era hija de muggles y que le gustaba su cabello, cosa que se sorprendió cuando lo cambió de color sin querer.

Llegaron a su destino. Un hombre corpulento, al que Teddy pudo distinguir como Hagrid, los acompañó hasta el hall. El corazón le palpitaba a cada paso que daba.

Boom-boom, boom-boom.

La directora McGonagall los acompañó hasta el Gran Comedor. Jazmine, que estuvo con Teddy en todo momento, le pasó un brazo para tranquilizarlo. Ella fue la primera en ser seleccionada por el Sombrero Seleccionador, donde la mandó a Gryffindor.

Ahora llegó el turno de Teddy. Estaba tranquilo. Subió los peldaños y se sentó en el taburete. Sonrió cuando el sombrero mencionó su casa:

—¡Hufflepuff!


End file.
